Three Lines
by ShadowofU
Summary: On the way home Kevin gets an unexpected surprise when a random young man gives something before running off the train.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Three lines

Author: Shadowofu

Pairing: Kevin/Edd

Disclaimer: None of these wonderful characters are mine.

* * *

Kevin was tired. His college classes were becoming more and more stressful as the semester went on. It was only the beginning of october and he was already tired of this semester. He had stayed at the library late to study and then he had been asked by a few friends to come down to their house. Since there was nothing else to really do for the rest of the night Kevin decided to go, but left later than he though he would. He had to take the train all the way back to his dorm from the other side of town. Kevin pulled out his headphones and sat down on the train. The music helped him relax as he nodded his head to the beat.

The train ran across the tracks and Kevin opened his eyes upon seeing that a few more people were getting on the train. It was late at night so not that many people were on the train but it was common to see a few people(sometimes a group or two of drunks) to get on the train at this time of night. Kevin felt something walk by him and sit to his side but he paid no mind to it. Just another person riding the train. He paid no attention to his surroundings for about five more minutes but suddenly felt something get pulled from under him. He jumped in surprise and turned to his right.

The guy sat a couple seats over from him and had taken the newspaper he had been siting on from under him. He was a inch or two taller than Kevin but was quite lanky and thin. He was staring at the crossword puzzle on the newspaper quietly. The guy's head was covered by a black hat and he wore a thin brown coat. Kevin looked at him for a bit but looked chose to look away since there was no reason to get mad at the guy.

The train ride continued quietly. Only the sound of the train clattering against the rails could be heard over the sound of the music playing from his headphones. Every once in a while Kevin would look at the guy next to him who was scribbling in words on the crossword before looking away.

"Next up Morgan Hills."

Upon hearing this the guy raised his head in surprise. The train was coming into the station and Kevin looked up only to have a piece of paper being handed to him. The man was holding out the torn piece of the newspaper quietly.

Kevin looked up at the boy who was blushing. He took the paper that was in front of him. It wasn't completely filled and there were a few words in other places. The guy spoke quickly.

"I'm sorry. Please do not think of my as creepy. I would greatly appreciate that." Before Kevin was able to say anything the doors to the train opened and the young man ran off the train. He watched him as the young man walked up the stairs of the station. The doors to the train closed shut and the train moved off once more.

'What in the world just happened?'

Kevin looked at the crossword puzzle a bit confused but after a moment stopped to read what was on the piece of newspaper.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

He muttered the words written in the crossword in surprise. And after a few minutes he was just flabbergasted. He looked around him seeing that no one was on the train cart with him and dared to read it out loud.

"Handsome. Gentleman. With the beautiful bright smile. An Angelic form."

It was a haiku and it caught Kevin by surprise and for some reason he couldn't help but blush. Thank god no one else was in this train car. He thought about the guy who had been sitting next to him but was taken from his thoughts by the sound of the computerized voice for the train speaking.

"EVARWOOD! Next Stop: COLEMANN!"

Kevin got off the train just before the doors closed once more and watched the train move away. He breathed out letting the cool fall air help him relax. Kevin left the station and walked towards his dorm. The only thing that filled his mind was the man who had written it for him and the possibility of him ever seeing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadowofu: *comes out of hole* Hey it's chapter 2! Yep. I'm putting up another chapter. And I haven't been hit with any tomatoes in a while. And i've upgraded so they can't hit me no matter what they use. *lemon hits shield* HA YOU MISSED! Anyway. Hope ya enjoy. Please review.

Note: I don't own any of these wonderful characters. _

* * *

Kevin woke up to the sound of his alarm. The alarm was ringing full blast at 8 in the morning. Kevin slammed his hand down on the alarm and let out a groan when it turned off. He had a class at 9:30. The train ride wouldn't take long since it was morning but he would have to deal with the morning rush around this time. Kevin let his bones pop as he stretched. He got out of bed and cleaned himself up.

"First I have calc then english and I think I still have to go by and talk to my biology teacher."Kevin walked out of the shower and looked into his room mates bedroom.

"Guess i'll see him on the way down." Kevin walked down the hill that his apartment was on top of. The hill was nothing to worry about but man was it steep. If someone ran to fast down it they would end up rolling the rest of the way down. The train station was only about five minutes away but it was underground so they didn't have to deal with the sound of the train going by every ten minutes. Plus the train ride only took 10 minutes on the local. Kevin was content with his college life. He had gotten into his college thanks to his skills in baseball. A football scholarship had been given to him at another college but Kevin's love for baseball made him choose this college. While it wasn't a IVY league the school he had chosen to go to was nice, he obtained a full scholarship and was able to find an apartment and someone to room with.

"Yo Kev! Wait up!" '

And here he comes now.' Kevin turned around a young man with teal hair ran up to Kevin. Kevin stopped but moved out of the way so that the man with his arms opened wide would run straight past him. He came to a stop and rolled his eyes.

"Well that was rude." The guy straightened up as Kevin looked at him.

"At least you didn't trip and go rolling down the hill Nat." Nat chuckled and pushed his bag farther up on his shoulder.

"Oh Kevin." Nat patted Kevin on his back.

"I'm too awesome to trip on this hill." Nat chuckled as Kevin held back the urge to push Nat down the hill.

"So where were you last night? Let me guess. With another girl?" Kevin looked to Nat as they walked down the stairs to the station.

"I can't keep myself all to myself. Besides a particular cute brunette wanted me to well...scratch her back."

Kevin rolled his eyes as he scoffed. Kevin had met Nat when he first moved into the dorms off campus. Students were assigned roommates ahead of time so there would be no problems. While there were dorms on campus some students enjoyed the apartments that were a distance away due to them being a little bit cheaper. The second Kevin came into the apartment Nat introduced himself.

Nat proclaimed himself as a sexy bisexual with a love for cooking and Robert Downing Jr. Kevin made it clear to Nat that he wasn't gay(or at least he didn't think he was) and Nat promised not to stare at his sexy butt meat too much. At first Kevin was skeptical of Nat but learned that he was able to move on quickly and went after any guy or girl who was willing to deal him. That is as long as the person was up to his unique standards. But that wasn't all he did. He was actually quite smart, respectful and knew how to have fun. He was also part of the baseball team so the two saw each other almost everywhere. Kevin knew either way he would have to get used to Nat. The two quickly became good friends and great roommates.

"Hey dude you can keep a secret right?" Kevin glared at Nar seriously as they stood in the station.

"Mmhmn!" Nat nodded and said a muffled yes as he chewed on a hot pocket he had gotten from somewhere in his bag...or his shirt or somewhere. Kevin breathed out as he pulled Nat to a spot on the platform that had less people. He breathed in. "

So yesterday-" The sound of the local train roared as it rushed into the platform. Students walked on and off and the train rushed off once more. Nat stepped back as Kevin finished telling him what happened to him yesterday night. He went as far as telling Nat what the guy had looked like. Nat chuckled.

"Well it seems you found a genuine cutie...or a serious creeper. Maybe he had the hots for you?" Both stared out the window of the train car as they talked.

"Ooh! or maybe he's actually a spy and needs your help to save the world and what he wrote was actually a code to stop a bomb from exploding!". The scenery went from dark to light as the train came up out from the tunnel. Kevin didn't really know what to say about the whole thing. Nat continued to talk and joke about who the mystery guy could possibly be.

"You think you'll ever see him again?" This caused Kevin to stop looking out the window and at Nat. Nat looked back at him with eager eyes waiting for a answer. Kevin took a moment to think but shrugged.

"Nah." _Probably wouldn't happen even if I wanted it to_. Kevin said this quietly to himself.

"Riiiiiiight. Well whatever dude. Either way while I'd love to talked about this wonderful topic on this great train we should get off before we miss our stop" Kevin looked up see the door to the train had opened for their stop and the two ran off the train right as the doors were closing. The two walked while talking. In no time at all the two stood in front of the building Kevin had to go to for his first class. Nat groaned in annoyance as he looked towards the english building a few buildings over. Kevin pushed him so he would go to class before running into the building to go in. Kevin zoomed into the room right before the door was closed. He held a muffin and a energy drink in his hand.

The calc teacher stared at him for a moment before pushed the door closed completely. As he sat down a stupid slammed into the door in panic. He tried to get the teacher to open the door, but only got a shake of the head from the teacher before he put down the blind. Kevin sighed in relief that he had made it in time. The class went by quickly much to his surprise and he walked out of the class content. As he left the building to go towards the english building he felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around. Naz smiled as he turned to her.

"Yo Kev." Her hair was back in a long pony tail with her bangs in her face. She wore a black sweater and a blue skirt. Her purple eyeshadow made her brown eyes pop. She walked next to Kevin and began to move at his speed as he continued he walk towards the building.

"Hey. You seem chipper." Nazz giggled.

"I'm always chipper." She lightly punched him as she said this and walked up the buildings stairs. Kevin rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"I'm just thankful we have some of the same classes. I would hate having to go to a school with a crap load of new people and no one familiar." Kevin couldn't agree more. He and Nazz had grown up together. The two were inseparable friends. Nazz had decided to come to college in order to study education much to Kevin's surprise, but she was still the same as always. She was athletic and had gotten into the school on a track scholarship similar to Kevin's. She was a tough one, and while many felt that she and Kevin would work well as a couple the two had found out that their relationship was more like a brother and sisters. Whenever Kevin went for someone she was there to cheer him on, the same with him although he wouldn't let just anyone touch his childhood friend. Out of all the classes Kevin had he was lucky enough to have two with Nazz and one with Nat.

Kevin opened the doors to the building and the two walked towards their classroom. The room was was almost full since class was going to start in a couple minutes. Only a couple students were missing from the classroom. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so chatter filled the room. Kevin and Nazz sat down side by side so they could talk without any trouble. Nazz smiled and looked at Kevin.

"Hey Kev. Ya know you're my best friend in the world right?" Nazz blinked her eyes as if to increase the effect and Kevin chuckled as he looked at her.

"What do you need Nazz?" Nazz looked away for a moment.

"Weeeellllll, I-" Just as she went to speak the teacher walked into the classroom. His hair a bit disheveled until he pushed it back. He sat his laptop bag on the table with a frown but only a second later he smiled brightly.

Naz looked at Kevin and whispered, 'i'll tell you after class.' before turning back towards the front in order to listen to the teacher. Kevin followed suit as the teacher began to talk about how awesome poetry could be.

After a hour or both listening and chiming in the class was over. Nazz waited for Kevin to walk out of the classroom and the two walked towards the cafeteria. Kevin closed his phone as he looked over to Nazz.

"Seems Nat won't be joining us. He needs to go deal with something that is a life or death situation."

"For Nat that would be anything." Nazz said slyly as they entered the cafe. Both got a chicken finger platter and walked to a open table. Kevin took no time to get back to their conversation.

"So. What's up?" Nazz stopped in the middle of biting a fry and sighed.

"I need you to go do something for me dude. I have track tryouts. Yeah it's cold, but the couch wants to make sure we can run no matter the weather. She said she'll make us run in the gym if she has to."

"And what exactly do you need me to do?"

"I do small jobs round council and signed up to show students round the school if they are entering late. I dealt with a couple of them before and they weren't any trouble so I was okay with doing it this semester too. Besides not many people come to the school a month or two into the semester, but all of a sudden I was told a new student had to be shown around, but it was the same day as my tryouts. The office told me if I needed to I could get a replacement. So-"

"That's why you decided to ask me." Kevin finished Nazz's sentence as she nodded. Kevin sighed and took another bite of his food. He turned back to Nazz.

"I don't know Nazz. I mean I have alot to do today and I need to talk to my Biology teacher..."

"I'll make you those cupcakes you like and you only have to show him around for a hour or two."

"But i'm really busy. And I want to sleep cause my teachers are giving me alot of work and-" Kevin looked at Nazz only for her to stare at him with what seemed to be her best puppy dog pout ever.

_'Darnet I thought I was strong enough to deal with that pout.'_

"Fine. Make me a batch of six of those cinnamon cupcakes I like and you've got a deal. You should be glad you're my best friend or I would have rejected it unless you made me a whole batch." Kevin sighed in defeat as Nazz squealed.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Nazz stood up from her seat and stretched her arms so she could hug Kevin tightly from across the table. Kevin patted her on the back before she sat back down.

"You just have to give me the information as to where exactly I have to go and i'll do it." Kevin watched as Nazz quickly pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and scribbled down the information before folding it and pushed it into the pocket on Kevin's shirt. She beamed happily as she ate another one of her fries.

'_I give in way to easily now a days._'


End file.
